Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: The Tired Tail/Wubbzy’s Big Idea Credits
Opening Credits * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Created by: Bob Boyle * Executive Producers: Steve Brown, Morris Berger, John W. Hyde, Bob Boyle, Susan Miller Lazar, Fred Seibert Episode Credits Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: The Tired Tail * Written by: Suzanne Collins * Storyboard by: Jim Schumann, James Burks, Steve Daye, Kent Osborne * Animation Director: Lindsey Pollard * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: A Little Help from My Friends * Written by: Ford Riley * Storyboard by: Bill Thyen * Animation Director: Edgar Larrazabal * Directed by: Brian Hogan Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Ted Green, Scott Greenberg * Associate Producer: Eric Homan * Associate Producer: Trina Storfer * Supervising Producer: Kevin Kolde * Cast ** Janet James - Wubbzy (UK) * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Producer: Andrea Romano * Production Manager: Jessica Dalton Claffey * Production Assistant: Janine Scalise * Score by: Mark Cross, Mike Reagan * Original Theme Music and Songs by: Brad Mossman * Lyrics by: Bob Boyle * Track Reading: Michael Trueba * Story Editor: Fredrick Stroppel * Storyboard Supervisor: Karl Toerge * Art Directors: Bob Boyle, Xajsentio Ninjo * Editor: Mechele Boyett * Design Supervisor: Steve Daye * Background and Prop Design: Kyle Neswald * Character and Prop Design: Bob Boyle * Additional Design: Isaac Marzioli * Layout CU: Andy Underwood * Color Supervisor: Teri Shikasho * BG and Color Key: Artin Aghamalian, Kristin Donner Six Point Harness * Producer: Mac Whiting * Compositing: Seth Cooper, Kerry Dweyer, Michael Huang, Justin Murphy, Dave Vamos, Jaime Velasquez * Revisions: Sranton Cruse * Animatic Editor: Steffie Lucchesi * Telecine: Dan Judy * Audio/Video Production: Hacienda Post * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy J. Borquez * Video Editorial: Greg Louie * Dialogue Mixers: Devon Bowman, Mark Mercado * Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Jon Abelardo * Sound Design and Editorial: Tony Orozco, M.P.S.E. * Sound Effects Editor: Jeff Hutchins * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Nick Carr, Eric Freeman, Daisuke Sawa, Thomas Syslo * Foley Artist: Monette Becktold * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S., Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Engineer: Tom Maydeck * Music Editor: William Griggs * DIalogue Recordist: Jamie Siedow * Audio Post Corodinator: Marc Schmidt Advanced Digital Services * High Definition On-Line Editor: Steve La Borico * High Definition Audio Laybeck: Karen Eckhoff * Director: James Moe * Animation Production Provided by: Bardel Entertainment Inc. * VP Production: Rose-Ann Tisserand * Production Manager: Christina-Loana Tanase * Animation Directors: Myron Born, Larry Hall * Unit Technical Director: David Sandford * Lead Animators: Paul Johnson, David Mah, Benjamin Meinhardt, Anik Rosenblum * Animators: Brent Baker, Ella Marshak, Edgar Bridwell, Jason Moffat, Steven Chang, Leslie Rogers, Debbie Dixon, Bill Schwarz, Mike Gauss, Jennifer Taylor, Augusto Kapronczai, Andy Tougas, Nathan Keane, Carl Upsdell * Lip Assignment: Cathy Luker * Production Assistant: Nathalie DIgnard * Production Accounting: Sherna Udwadia * Technical Assistance: Jason Gray, Loma Jee Film Roman * Animation Studio Executive in Charge of Production: Mike Wolf * IT Department: Bradley Cooper, Elaine De Mari, Alex Epstein, Charles McCaskill, Miek Medaris * Studio Services: Brett Coker, Dawn Finley, Ellen Howard, Leo Liu, Ron McNutt, Jesse Torres * Drivers: Danny Blancada, Butch Gonzales, Buddy Olbes * Accountant: Joan Thompson * Production Accountant: Sheruldon Herron * Production Manager: Cynthia Turkington * Staff Accountnat: Patricia Snyder * Payroll: Brenda Isaac * Business Affairs: Peter Bahdasarian, Michele Caylor, Dixon Q. Dern * Creative Affairs: Eric Homan * Based on a Story by: Viviana Ogawa * Education Consultant: Dr. Laura Brown, Ph. D. * Special Thanks: Eddie Jabbour, Kathy Chow * Executive in Charge of Production: Kay Wilson Stallings * Copyright 1998 Bolder Media, Inc. and IDT International, Inc. * Bolder Media for Boys and Girls - A Frederator/Mixed Media Group Company * IDT Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Bolder Media for Boys and Girls Category:IDT Entertainment Category:Nick Jr.